


Adjustments

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew her new role as Marchioness wouldn't be an easy one, and Ninian does her best to handle the transition with grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

It hasn't been easy adjusting to her new life. Pherae is kind and welcoming, Lord Eliwood tells the people she's the daughter of a lost noble family so as not to invite the disparaging remarks he fears she would recieve as a commoner. And it is somewhat true; Nergal was hardly a noble but he was quite the powerful sorcerer.

But people still see her pale hair and red eyes, and it doesn't sit well with them. She looks fragile, they say, will she be strong enough to bear Lord Eliwood a child? And of course, there are the few bad apples who sneer over her family's fate; _gold-diggers, traitors, tyrants, war mongers_ , they say.

Ninian does her best not to let it bother her. She'd anticipated much worse, after all, and at least the public seems to approve of her engagement to Lord Eliwood. But sometimes their questions about her past and her family are just too much, and she's barely able to manage a polite _I'd rather not talk about it_ before the tears flow or she becomes angry.

Today Lord Eliwood is in a meeting, and Ninian sits in her favorite spot. It's a small pond in Pherae's gardens, being beside the cool, clear water makes her feel more at ease. Suddenly, she sees his reflection in the pond and looks up. The meeting's over already? It seems like just an hour ago she came out here.

But he's holding a bouquet of white flowers, and as he sits down beside her and presses it into her hands, she realizes what he's done.

"I left early," he says, "I feel like we don't get to spend enough time together lately."

Ninian smiles as she leans against him. Now more than ever she knows she made the right choice by staying in Elibe.


End file.
